Ismir'dorend mara Tenrir Radie
Ismir'dorend Mara Tenrir Radie In her early life, she lived with her older sister, Kayen and with her mother Sentina. They were living in peace and apprehension. Her magic was locked by her grandmother's locket, but she never had any idea that she's having a power like this. Sentina knew that if it turns out, that Ismir have this well-known, world ripper power, they will took away from her. The power unfolded When Sentina failed to defend her children, and her Holy magic banihed Santis, everybody was amazed. Tenarius know that, she is the key of his vengeance and to restore the original Fentar as he wanted. He didn't wanted to use to his selfish goal, because the Holy magic may had another goals with her, and so did. After the Peaceless Sky's events, in the Dark Midnight Tenarius taught her usage of her Holy magic, and gave her Isnari's Holy Sword but eventually she forgot all of her memories, because it sat back the goals of her magic. Her sister was manipulated and she deep down was in love with Ismir, and when she knew about that she lost all sweet memories of her, she's hearth sank. Ismir handed her sister as friend, but in this situation Kayen refused any connection with her, but Ismir didn't became lonely. After Tenarius' death, Sentina's poem broke through her memories and they become a family once again. The Battle of Itakri Only a little time passed, when Itakri battled with the Demondi Semra, Kayen was never wanted to leave her side, because of her growing love towards her sister. At first Ismir was angry at her, but after defeating the powerful twins: Lycan and Rycan, Ismir saw the her sister in love with her. For the first time, she even liked the thought that they would marry and she's becoming her wife. But this wasn't normal as they know. During this time Isnari saw the a new Perfect Daugther can be born, he started his movement towards the siblings. He liked the idea of a Perfect Daugther bloodline, as was it in Tremendor. He realized that young Karlinna didn't know everything about Tremendor and eventually the Dorend bloodline will become Traitors. Isnari went to Karlann and he saw the Twisted Future. At this World Order, Ismir summoned Karlann and she threathened the Wolf God. This is what he looked for. This means that Ismir was the Traitor but Kayen became a Magic Goddess, so if Ismir wanted to become a World God, she must kill her love and sister. But what didn't both of Karlinna and Karlann didn't knew, that was the Perfect Daugther bloodline what will be. More information in the Perfect Daughter page. After the battle with the Informator David, Kayen confessed to Ismir, and they become lovers. At first they tried to keep it as a secret but it turned out soon. "You're are the Holy Goddess, Ismir!" When she battled with Tarinkhi, the second Demon, she gotten a big power. She created a so called Angel magic. She got wings, and a more powerful armour the Lihenn got from forging the Light magic. Her wings never disappeared, and became her body's part. At first none realized that this is the born of the Holy Goddess. After the Demons were defeated, they adopted a orphan girl, Eninna. She's soul was infected with Shadow magic. She was an adorable girl, who suffered more than a 5 years old child should be. After Tenarius told that she's the Holy Goddess, she was scared, but it wasn't fearsome at all. She got a power and influene in Elya's empire. She and Kayen helped her reforming a new, utopian country. The reborn of the Dorends After the 23. Orankantalmar, when Eninna became the Shadow Goddess, Kayen was pregneant. She carried the first new born Perfect Daughter. Their second daughter was named Sentina, after their lovely mother, and her power was Holy. She was a traitor, as Isnari know that she would be. After an argue with her family she leaved the family, and entered the Hami co Rinner. Karon said, the she wasn't right, her parents loved her much as they could. But he forbid to leave and see them and beg forgiveness. The third daugther of Ismir and Kayen, was a late-born child, Reita Dorend. She was a childhood friend of Hyun Tettria, and they fell in love in eachother, what Kayen forbid her for a while. But eventually they married, because she wasn't against her daughter's hapiness. Karlinna visited the wedding with Tenario. She wanted to see why are the Perfect Daughters so special to Isnari. She saw Reita much in her vision, but never in person. She was still weakened, because she was living in a very different way. In the end, she felt asleep in Reita's lap. Karlinna didn't feared from Kayen, the most powerful Traitor in her World Order, and they become a little friends. She had known of Ismir, her Holy Goddess and her Family. Isnari visited them too. He wanted to study the Perfect Daughter in person. He played an old, exhausted and dumb man, but he was just playing with them. Ismir saw him from their home's window, he called for silence, and she realized that he was just messing with them. She smiled and happy with her family for eternity.